One
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Katniss told me not to worry. She said that they are not going to pick my name because I am only entered once. One piece of paper is all it takes to become a Hunger Game tribute. One piece of paper is all it takes to give someone an early death.


One

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. The underlined stuff is taken directly from the novel. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, so please be nice..I haven't read Mockingjay yet, so don't spoil it for me.

POV: Prim

Time: The Hunger Games

Genre: Angst and Drama

Date Finished: December 30, 2012

Rating: PG-13

My heart is racing as Effie Trinket sticks her hand down into the girls' bin. I cannot breath. I cannot think about anything else. I cannot focus. I do not want my name to be read. I do not want to die.

I stare at my feet. I cannot look at the rest of the children gathered around me. I just want this to be over with. I just want to go home.

Katniss told me not to worry. She said that they are not going to pick my name because I am only entered once. One piece of paper is all it takes to become a Hunger Game tribute. One piece of paper is all it takes to give someone an early death.

Just one...

Effie has a piece of paper now and is walking slowly back to the microphone. She is taking forever to walk those few feet. I know she is dragging it out in order to make us suffer. Her heels are clicking with each step and her smile is growing bigger as she gets closer to the microphone.

She taps the microphone once she reaches it and begins to open the piece of paper. She is taking forever to unfold that one little piece of paper. Sweat is forming on my forehead and my heartbeat is up. I do not reach up to wipe away the sweat nor do I attempt to slow my heart rate.

Effie smiles at the cameras surrounding her as she finishes opening the paper. She clears her throat. I wish that she would just hurry up and get it over with. "Primrose Everdeen," she says in her high pitched voice.

I cannot breath. Time has stopped for me. A few of the girls around me give me sympatric looks. I can hear the buzzing voices of the adults around me. I know these people are here, but I cannot feel them. I cannot feel anything. My ears are buzzing. I wet my lips and hope that I wake up from this awful nightmare.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie says again looking around. "Come up on, dear. Don't be shy."

I step out of line and begin to walk my death march. My hands are in tight fist at my side. I do not look around at anyone. I blink fast in order to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. The back of my blouse has come out, but I do not care.

"Prim!" A cry that sounds like a dying cat comes from behind me. I can hear movement, but I do not turn around. I do not want to know what is going on behind me. I feel someone push me to the side and find that Katniss has shoved me behind her.

"I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!" (page 22) 

My heart literally stops. There is nothing worse than this. I have been chosen as tribute, but my sister is volunteering to die in my place. I want to protest but cannot find my voice. I grip the back of Katniss's dress. I do want to let go.

In one minute my life has changed. I went from Hunger Game tribute, someone who has to battle to the death to sister of a Hunger Game tribute, someone who has to watch her sister battle to the death. The worse part of it all is that the odds are not in her favour.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinker. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trails off, unsure of herself. (Page 22) 

My grip tightens on Katniss. I do not want her to go. I do not want her to die.

"What does it matter?" say the mayor. (page 22) He looking at Katniss with a sad expression on his face wishing that it was anyone but my sister. I wish it was anyone but my sister. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward." (page 23) 

She starts to move forward, but discovers that she can't. My arms are wrapped tightly around her and I am screaming. I do not know how long I have been screaming. I just suddenly became aware of it. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" (page 23)

Katniss does not look at me. "Prim, let go," she says harshly. (page 23) 

I do not let up on my grip. I will not let her leave me. I just wonder why she will not look at me.

"Let go!" (page 23) 

Someone comes up behind me and picks me up. I punch that person in the stomach, but he does not let go of me. Katniss turns to me. Gale says something to her and he nods. I watch as my sister walks to her death.

Gale does not say a word to me as he carries me to my mother. He does not say a word to me, but his silence is a blessing to me. No words can offer me any peace.

My mother is crying. Gale gives us a sad smile as he walks back to the rest of the boys. She takes me into her arms and I bury my face into her familiar smelling dress. There is no clapping behind us. Instead there is only silence.

Just one is all it takes for your life to be turned upside down. Only one second, one minute, and one piece of paper is all it take to end someone's life.


End file.
